


The Morning After

by katiesaur



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaur/pseuds/katiesaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis wakes up with no recollection of what happened the previous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeebuddha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/gifts).



> The lovely Coffeebuddha posted a challenge on Tumblr that resulted in this. She liked my response so much that she asked me to post it somewhere, so here it is. Enjoy! (Hopefully)
> 
> Warning: It hasn't been edited, beta-d, etc. I wrote it at 1 AM while half-asleep, so I apologize in advance for the errors that are probably floating around.

Darcy stumbled out of her room and down the hallway. Bleary eyed, she made her way slowly to the kitchen with the desperate hope that someone had made coffee. And perhaps left out some aspirin - aspirin would be lovely. 

Her head pounded in rhythm with her feet as she trudged through the godforsaken maze that was Stark Tower. Why Tony, the gleeful demon, had chosen to make his home so goddamn big and full of useless space she would never understand.

As soon as her feet hit the cold tile of the kitchen, Darcy made a beeline for the coffee pot. The still warm but very empty coffee pot. 

"Fuck," she groaned.

"Morning Darcy!" Steve chirped behind her. Darcy loved Capsicle, she really did, but his early bird tendencies and his resistance to hangovers were not endearing in the least. Not one damn bit.

Rather than reply, Darcy walked over to the table and sat down gingerly. 

"Is there a bottle of aspirin anywhere?" she asked as she buried her face in her arms.

"Here," a female voice answered.

Looking up, because the voice didn't belong to any of the Stark Tower Women, Darcy was greeted with the sight of a goddess. A goddess wearing an overlarge T-shirt and a pair of Darcy's pajama bottoms, but most importantly, a goddess holding coffee. Oh dear, she thought. Enlightenment. 

"Buddha," she whispered.

"What?" asked the woman.

Snapping back into the moment, Darcy mumbled her thanks as she took the proffered coffee cup. Glancing around, she saw that none of the Avengers were around. Most of them were probably still in bed, hopefully as hung over as she was.

"So, uh," Darcy said, "What happened last night?"

The goddess smiled at her and said, "If you can't remember, I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Before Darcy could come up with a response, the goddess handed her a plate of muffins and a bottle of aspirin.

"Here," she said, "I made some muffins and JARVIS said these are your preferred painkillers. I've got to get going - work and all that."

Leaning down, the woman pressed a kiss to Darcy's cheek. As she walked out of the kitchen she said, "Oh, I left my phone number on your dresser. Call me!"

"Seriously," Darcy asked the empty room, "What the hell happened last night?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Clint's disembodied voice answered from the air vents.

It took Darcy half the day to figure it out. And she only did it then because Coulson handed her a mirror and a turtle neck with strict instructions to, "cover up the inappropriate markings."

Staring at the prominent hickeys on her neck, Darcy decided she'd have to call her coffee Buddha sooner rather than later.


End file.
